When Cahills Meet
by Smokin'InkSpills
Summary: Every year, Grace Cahill invites members of her family to get together. And every year Amy and Dan have to suffer the many annoyances of these family members for a whole day. This year, they're forced to spend an extra day with them due to a blizzard.


"I can't believe they're coming. _Again_." nine-year-old Dan Cahill said. He and his twelve-year-old sister Amy sat outside their grandmother's mansion on one of the many picnic tables she had laid out for her many guests. Amy sighed. The summer breeze was blowing her hair gently to one side of her face. She couldn't believe it either. Why would Grace, their loving grandmother who had always wanted the best for them, invite the same people who tease and humiliate them every single year?

She didn't get it. _Probably the same reason she wouldn't adopt us, _Amy thought. She was thinking so hard, she didn't hear her brother saying something and pointing at the gate entrance. It was only when he shouted in her ear did she hear what he was actually saying. "HELLO? Earth to Amy! Cobra alert at one o'clock."

"Its three thirty, Dan," she said, and turned to look at where he was pointing. Her heart sank. Indeed, it was none other than the Kabras limo that was pulling up into Grace Cahill's driveway. The Kabras were a family related to the Cahills, though in what way, Amy still couldn't figure out. They were rich, they were evil, and they had nothing to do with them except on occasions like these, when the whole family gathers. She always wondered why they even bothered coming every year if they hated them so much.

The limo door opened and out stepped Ian and Natalie Kabra. They walked down the driveway like it was the red carpet or something, Ian in his Armani suit and Natalie in her Chanel dress. Though they were only twelve and nine respectively they looked and acted like total adults. Their identical silky black hair shone with perfection and their cinnamon-colored skin looked flawless. When they reached Amy and Dan (who hadn't bothered moving) they stopped long enough to give each sibling a superior look then went towards the house.

Soon after the Kabras' arrival, it didn't take the rest long to arrive. The Holts, another family related to the Cahills, who were nearly as bad as the Kabras but stronger, Alistair Oh, their distant Korean uncle, Irina Spasky, a creepy Russian aunt, and Jonah Wizard, a thirteen-year-old cousin who kept posting videos of himself singing on YouTube. As usual he had his laptop under his arm and was rushing towards the house to plug it in.

At around four thirty Grace called Amy and Dan in for their 'family gathering'. Every year before the annual dinner Grace would lock herself and the other adults in one room, and the children in another. And every year it was a disaster. This time, Grace had chosen the guest room for the adult gathering and the upstairs study for the children's.

"Please behave, for I do not want you wrecking my study. Good luck." She said the last two words to Dan and Amy more than anyone. As soon as she closed the door, Dan ran over to her drawers and pulled out an old Game Boy. He turned it on and was soon clicking all over the place saying random things like, "Eat ninja swords, zombie!" Amy sighed at her brother's antics and walked over to the cluster of books on Grace's desk. Jonah Wizard had his IPod out and was listening to rap songs. The Kabras were just sitting on Grace's comfy couches, though they kept complaining about their 'cheap quality'. The three Holts were just standing there like a military force.

But alas, no group of Cahills, however small, can stay at peace for long.

It started with Madison and Reagan Holt fighting. They were punching and kicking each other so hard not even their brother bothered to interfere. The situation would have been bearable if they hadn't gone near the Kabras. As the two girls fought, Madison tripped over the coffee table and somehow managed to rip the bottom of Natalie's Chanel dress.

The silence that followed was so tense, they could hear a pin drop. Then came the screaming.

"YOU COMLPETE AND UTTER IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS COST? ARGH!" Natalie was so mad she didn't notice Ian's leg stretched out in front of him. She tripped and bumped into Dan. The bump made him drop the Game Boy, which, being as old as it was, broke instantly. Dan looked at it with disbelief. Then he turned to Natalie. "What have you done? That was the only thing that kept me from being bored!" he shouted, and pushed her. She fell and started to cry.

"Don't you touch my sister!" Ian shouted.

"Don't you shout at my brother!" Amy shouted back.

"Don't you shout at me!"

Meanwhile Madison and Reagan had gone back to their fight and their older brother, Hamilton, was checking out Jonah's IPod. But only Hamilton, with his strong, clumsy hands could break it. Which is exactly what happened then.

Jonah was furious and started to fight with him.

By the time Grace had finished her meeting, it was already five fifteen. She went to her study to see how the children were doing. She opened the door to see the unpleasant, but not unexpected sight of each of the children trying to strangle each other. Grace cleared her throat loudly. Everyone stopped whatever they were doing and looked up at her. Behind her all of the other adults were lining up to see what was going on. Suddenly, Alistair Oh began to laugh.

"And what, pray tell, is so funny?" Ian asked, his cheeks slowly becoming redder and redder.

Then Amy began to giggle. She had to admit they did look pretty ridiculous, with Ian and Natalie's hair standing up like they'd been shocked, Madison and Reagan holding the ripped sleeves of each other's purple jumpsuits, and Hamilton and Jonah each holding half of what used to be Jonah's headphones.

Even Dan looked funny, with his tie hanging over his head. His face broke out into his crooked grin and he started to laugh as well. Soon enough everyone, except the Kabras, was laughing their heads off.

Then, as soon as everyone recovered from their laughing fit, Grace clapped her hands together and said, "Alright everyone. Let's all freshen up and meet in the dining room in an hour. That includes you kids," she added, pointing at the squabbling children. "Especially you."


End file.
